


Contra rationem

by youwouldntgetit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Кроссовер с фильмом «Эквилибриум» с сохранением способностей.Эрик - лучший клерик Тетрограмматона, Чарльз – один из членов Сопротивления. Эрик встречает Чарльза, что-то щёлкает, и он перестает принимать Прозиум.*Contra rationem (лат.) - «Вопреки здравому смыслу».Написано на Cherik Fassavoy Reverse 2017Автор немного увлекся и разместил в тексте несколько отсылок и пасхалок. Их можно найти в примечаниях в конце.





	Contra rationem

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Иллюстрация авторства [Kety](http://www.diary.ru/member/?25863):

Эрик проснулся за двадцать минут до общего подъема. Прошел на кухню, на варочной панели выбрал программу приготовления трех порций завтрака. Отправился в ванную, побрился и почистил зубы. За пять минут до подъема открыл шторы в комнате Питера и Ванды:  
― Пора вставать.  
Когда Эрик застегнул последнюю пуговицу на форменном плаще, на часах сработало напоминание об утренней дозе. Он отключил сигнал, достал пистолет для инъекций, вставил ампулу, приложил к шее и нажал на курок. Перед выходом он мельком взглянул на календарь: сегодня была годовщина смерти Магды.  
У подъезда его ждал белый служебный автомобиль. Клерики Тетраграмматона обладали достаточным влиянием, чтобы иметь возможность передвигаться по городу на машинах.  
― Доброе утро, Леншерр, ― отозвался Бин с заднего сидения.  
Он жил на два квартала дальше от Тетраграмматона, и водитель всегда заезжал за ним первым. Эрик кивком приветствовал обоих. Обычно всю оставшуюся дорогу в машине царила тишина. Эрик предпочитал не разговаривать без необходимости, считая поддержание беседы пережитком прошлого. Бин был хорош, даже очень хорош для простого человека. Эрик ценил его не только как опытного бойца, но и как напарника, который не пытался выслужиться перед начальством, отменно знал свои обязанности и не переступал границы в общении. После инцидента с Шоном Эрик больше не собирался никого впускать в свою жизнь.  
За окном мелькали одинаковые серые и белые коробки зданий, как две капли воды похожие друг на друга улицы, отличающиеся лишь порядковым номером, ― уникальные названия были присвоены только центральным ― и, конечно, люди. Строгие и рациональные. Серый цвет их одежды различался лишь оттенками, каждый из которых означал принадлежность к определенному роду деятельности. Во всем этом Эрик видел торжество логики и рассудка.  
После Третьей Мировой войны от человечества осталось лишь несколько десятков миллионов. Многие национальности были стерты с лица Земли. Большинство земель оказались непригодны для жизни, а вода и почва заражены. Оставшиеся в живых образовали несколько городов-государств в областях, где еще можно было существовать. Либрия была самым многочисленным из них с населением в семь миллионов человек.  
― В чем дело? ― спросил Эрик, когда водитель свернул с обычного маршрута.  
― По улице пятьдесят семь сегодня проходит парад.  
― Точно, ― Бин указал на экран в размер стены одного из домов, ― в поддержку Вождя.  
На экране шла видеозапись одного из выступлений Вождя:  
― Мы не можем изменить наше прошлое, но можем извлечь из него горький урок: самый главный наш враг ― это мы сами, то, во что мы превращаемся, когда становимся одержимы эмоциями. Мы не можем изменить прошлое, но именно мы, каждый из нас, сегодня определяет будущее. Прозиум дал человечеству шанс на жизнь, и мы не имеем права его упускать. Настоящее благоденствие заключается в том, чтобы каждый поступал, как должно. Будущее только тогда определено, когда мы едины в наших стремлениях, ― Эрик почти не слушал. Он знал все выступления наизусть.  
Даже несмотря на катастрофу, которая разыгралась в прошлом, не все понимали необходимость отказа от эмоций. Всегда были те, кто отказывался от Прозиума, тем самым подрывая основы основ благосостояния общества. Эрик поступил в Тетраграмматон, чтобы защищать стабильность Либрии от таких посягательств.  
«Истинная свобода заключается в освобождении от низменных человеческих страстей», ― главный постулат, сформулированный Вождем, и девиз Тетраграмматона, который встречал гигантской перетяжкой над входом в здание. Эрик читал ее по нескольку раз, прежде чем пройти через арку в виде огромной буквы «Т». В этом был свой порядок, и в этом порядке было что-то правильное.  
Тетраграмматон был похож на улей или муравейник, никогда не спящий и не бывающий пустым. Он работал круглосуточно, четко, как часы, и слаженно, как и вся Система Либрии. Сотни клериков в черной форме ― особый знак принадлежности ― в начале каждого дня разлетались по городу, а в конце возвращались обратно. Это было похоже на пульсацию сердца, ровную, как у всех жителей Либрии. У Эрика, одного из немногих, был и другой отличительный знак ― нашивка на рукаве в виде пурпурной литеры «М». Мутантское подразделение.  
Кабинет с десятками столов встречал равномерным гулом процессоров и кондиционеров. Эрик включил компьютер и первым делом проверил входящие сообщения в общей базе данных. Он просматривал материалы последнего дела, когда раздался сигнал, и на экране высветилось сообщение о готовящейся операции. Эрик кликнул на значок и открыл документ, в котором были указаны детали предстоящего рейда в пустошь.  
Пустошь находилась за пределами города и была излюбленным местом членов Сопротивления. Именно там они находили большинство эмоционально связанных предметов и создавали свои тайники. Несмотря на все старания блокпостов, эти предметы все равно проникали в город, расползались по домам преступников, заражая эмоциями, словно болезнью, новых людей.  
На этот раз объект находился в часе езды от границы. То был старый город, с разрушенными вычурными зданиями, архитектурными ансамблями, храмами, памятниками. На обочинах встречались части колонн или причудливых украшений, которые по задумке строителей прошлого должны были вызывать эмоциональный отклик. Бин изредка еще поглядывал в окно, рассматривая необычную местность. Эрик за время работы уже вдоволь насмотрелся на развалины, и теперь единственным его желанием было поскорее прибыть на задание. Пустошь была неприятным местом. И он старался не думать о том, что это иррациональное ощущение вызывали непрошеные воспоминания.  
Трехэтажное полуразвалившееся здание выглядело нежилым. Эрик проверил окрестности, но не почувствовал оружия. Возможно, эти повстанцы были лишь «хранителями».  
― Проверьте периметр, ― скомандовал полицейский.  
― Чисто!  
Они подошли к хлипкой деревянной двери, и Бин шепнул Эрику:  
― Похоже, наш черед.  
Эрик кивнул, бегло осмотрел здание, и даже не повернулся к группе захвата, когда сказал:  
― Вышибаю дверь ― заходим за мной.  
Полицейские приготовились, заняв позиции, и Эрик, немного выждав, вышиб дверь одним ударом ноги и скользнул в темное помещение. Группа захвата последовала за ним. На первом этаже их никто не встретил.  
― Рассредоточиться! ― скомандовал Эрик, подавая Бину знак вести часть группы на второй этаж.  
Сам он отправился на третий. Полицейские методично выбивали двери и проверяли все помещения, пока Эрик шел в нескольких шагах за ними и простукивал стены на наличие тайников. Он не чувствовал постороннего оружия.  
― Никого! ― доложил полицейский, проверив очередную комнату.  
Эрик вошел внутрь. В комнате было темно. На столе стояли горелка, кружки, по углам были разбросаны спальные мешки и одеяла.  
― Ушли недавно, ― сказал Эрик. ― Их кто-то предупредил. Ищите тайник.  
Полицейские рассредоточились по этажу, пока Эрик обходил комнату. Внезапно он остановился и замер. В группе захвата было двадцать два человека вместе с Эриком и Бином, но в здании было двадцать три. Эрик отчетливо почувствовал металл пистолета, пластины в обуви и еще какие-то металлические предметы. Все указывало на то, что человек находился в этой комнате, но ни Эрик, ни остальные его не заметили. И как он раньше его не почувствовал?  
Эрик вскинул руку, и весь металл ударился об стену. Послышался грохот и сдавленный крик. Человек появился, словно из ниоткуда, и сполз по стене, держась за голову. Эрик отбросил его пистолет в сторону и наставил на него свой.  
― Где остальные?  
Человек потянулся пальцами к виску, но Эрик оказался быстрее. Он схватил его за шею, резко поднял и приложил об стену второй раз.  
― Я спрашиваю, где остальные?  
― Ушли, ― прохрипел человек, хватаясь за пальцы Эрика.  
За спиной раздались быстрые шаги полицейских.  
― Что случилось, клерик?  
― Здесь мутант-псионик, ― сказал Эрик. ― Мы забираем его.  
Приказ уничтожать членов Сопротивления на месте распространялся только на людей. Мутантов надлежало захватывать живыми для исследований.  
Псионик все еще безуспешно пытался вырваться из крепкой хватки Эрика и дотянуться пальцами до виска.  
― Транквилизатор, ― скомандовал Эрик.  
Один из полицейских подошел, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и сделал укол псионику в шею. Тот перестал сопротивляться и моментально обмяк.  
― Грузите его и отвезите в Тетраграмматон, ― сказал Эрик.  
― Вы уверены, клерик? Не в ЦИД? ― переспросил полицейский.  
― ЦИД получит его чуть позже. Полагаю, этот мутант знает много интересного.  
― А что делать с тайником?  
― Группа зачистки прибыла?  
― Да.  
― Все сжечь. 

\---  
Следующий день Эрик начал с просмотра новых отчетов, касающихся его расследований. Заключение Фрост было самым свежим в подборке. Именно она проводила допрос псионика. В деле Чарльза Ксавье ― так его звали ― он не нашел ничего необычного: пара новых тайников и баз Сопротивления, несколько имен и никаких упоминаний о Подполье, ― кроме последней строчки, выносящей приговор: «Кремация».  
Все клерики выносят приговоры самостоятельно, разница только в том, что некоторые приводили их в действие прямо на рейдах, а некоторые казнили чужими руками. Мутантов, как правило, вместо казни отправляли в Центр Исследований Девиаций, и Эрик не верил, что педантичная во всем Фрост могла ошибиться с вынесением приговора. Он распечатал отчет, но прежде чем отправиться с донесением к Куратору, решил поговорить с ней лично.  
Аналитики работали этажом ниже кабинета Куратора, и большинство из них считало, что этот факт должен придавать им веса в глазах других. Однако это было лишь вопросом удобства.  
Эрику повезло застать Фрост на ее рабочем месте. Она сидела перед компьютером, пальцы легко бегали по клавиатуре. Она была безупречна во всем, начиная от идеального порядка на столе и заканчивая идеально собранным пучком. Нашивка на левом плече выделяла ее среди остальных аналитиков. Эрик положил перед ней распечатанное заключение:  
― В твоем отчете ошибка.  
Фрост прекратила печатать и подняла на него прозрачные глаза:  
― Не может быть.  
― Ты указала в приговоре «Кремация».  
― Все верно, ― она сложила руки на груди.  
― Он мутант, мы обязаны отправить его в ЦИД, ― Эрик навис над ней и ткнул пальцем в отчет.  
― Вовсе нет. Телепатия не является редкой мутацией. Кроме того, мутация преступника проявляется слишком слабо. ЦИД не добьется от него никаких впечатляющих результатов.  
Эрик пристально посмотрел на Фрост. Обычно никто не мог долго выдерживать его взгляд, но только не она. Ее уважали именно за железную волю и выдержку.  
― Я лично присутствовал при его захвате, ― сказал Эрик. ― Он заранее почувствовал наше приближение, вывел группу Сопротивления из здания незамеченной и сам успешно скрывался. И если бы не моя мутация, мы бы упустили его. Он никак не может быть слабым телепатом, Эмма. Это твой промах.  
― Эрик, из нас двоих я телепат. Я была в его разуме и все видела своими глазами.  
― Вот именно. ― Эрик выпрямился и сложил руки за спину. ― Своими полномочиями я приостанавливаю исполнение приговора до выяснения всех обстоятельств. И если окажется, что ты ошиблась, я подниму вопрос о твоей компетенции перед Куратором. Надеюсь, ты дорожишь своей репутацией.  
― Как тебе будет угодно, ― бесцветно сказала Фрост и отвернулась.  
Эрик посчитал разговор завершенным, развернулся и собрался уходить:  
― И еще, Эмма, не пытайся влезть ко мне в голову.  
― Я знаю, что бывает с теми, кто игнорирует предостережения клерика Леншерра, ― конечно, она намекала на Шона, бывшего напарника Эрика, которого он собственноручно застрелил. Об этом знали все, но все молчали.  
Уходя, он стиснул зубы и больше не проронил ни слова.

\---  
Несколько часов ушло на изучение полного отчета и просмотр видеозаписей допроса. Проблема телепатического контакта заключается в том, что результаты приходится принимать на веру. Тем более, что Фрост описывала лишь мыслеобразы и на их основе строила предположения. Поэтому Эрик надеялся найти что-то на видео. Раз за разом он пересматривал запись, пытаясь понять, что же на ней было не так. Это было иррациональное чутье, но Эрик не собирался отступать. Он включил запись еще раз.  
Вот Чарльз Ксавье в допросной, на его шее закреплен блокиратор. Фрост входит в сопровождении двух клериков. Ксавье напрягается и подбирается. Фрост приветствует его, присаживается напротив, кладет руки на стол. Ксавье дергается, как от удара, и замирает. Так начинается телепатический сеанс.  
Скоро у Эрика уже болела голова, а в глазах рябило от прочитанных материалов, но он так и не нашел ничего подозрительного. Он никогда не сдавался, но было очевидно, что дальнейшая работа в таком ключе не даст результатов. Так что Эрик решил побеседовать с псиоником лично.  
Один из самых больших плюсов работы клерика ― полномочия, которые дают возможность беспрепятственно собирать информацию. Нет необходимости делать дополнительные запросы для получения улик, одиночных выездов в пустошь или беседы с преступником. Слово или действие клерика ― закон. Поэтому надзиратель не задал ни единого вопроса, почему псионика еще не казнили или почему его дело начал вести другой клерик.  
Когда Эрик вошел в комнату допроса, Ксавье уже сидел за столом, подперев лоб ладонями. Он вскинулся и посмотрел со смесью то ли усталости, то ли равнодушия, без злобы и страха. Только сейчас Эрик смог как следует его рассмотреть: худой, бледная кожа резко контрастировала с темными волосами, под глазами залегли черные тени. Особенно странным и нереальным в его облике казались слишком голубые глаза и красные губы. Эрик подошел к Ксавье и начал молча цеплять на него датчики полиграфа. Тот попытался дернуться, но Эрик предупреждающе сдавил обод блокиратора на шее, и он притих.  
― Меня уже допрашивал телепат, ― устало сказал Ксавье. ― Она знает все. Что еще вам нужно?  
― Возможно, она знает, но это знание доступно только ей.  
― И что это значит? ― нахмурился Ксавье.  
Эрик закончил с датчиками и сел за стол напротив:  
― Это значит, что необходима проверка ваших показаний. ― Ксавье буравил его тяжелым взглядом. ― Насколько заранее вы почувствовали, что группа захвата приближается к убежищу?  
― Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, ― Эрик посмотрел на полиграф, стрелка выписывала размашистую кривую.  
― Вы ведь прикрывали отход Сопротивления.  
― Как вас зовут? ― вдруг спросил Ксавье.  
― Что? ― Эрик оторвал взгляд от полиграфа и посмотрел на Ксавье, который уставился на него в ответ.  
― Я спросил, как вас зовут.  
― Это не важно.  
― Мне нужно как-то к вам обращаться. Мы же ведем диалог.  
Наверное, Эрик удивился, если бы мог.  
― У нас не диалог, а допрос, ― сказал он. ― И с вами разговариваю не я, а Система.  
― Хорошо, мистер Система.  
― Мистер Ксавье, давайте без глупостей. У меня нет желания прибегать к физическому насилию.  
Ксавье выдавил смешок:  
― Вы думаете, что меня можно запугать?  
― Запугать можно всех, но это не является моей целью.  
― А что является вашей целью?  
― Мне кажется, вы не понимаете сути допроса. Вопросы задает лишь один человек, и этот человек ― я, ― Эрик повысил голос и отчеканил каждое слово. Обычно этого было достаточно, чтобы преступники шли на контакт. Но, видимо, этого было недостаточно для Ксавье.  
― Я не смогу предоставить информации сверх той, что уже у вас имеется. Так что если вам совсем нечем заняться, мистер Система, почему бы и не поговорить по душам?  
Странный, странный телепат.  
― На вашем месте я бы не был таким дерзким.  
― А чего мне бояться? Все равно меня ждет казнь.  
― С чего вы решили, что вас ждет казнь?  
Ксавье ничуть не изменился в лице, но его зрачки расширились, а стрелка полиграфа увеличила амплитуду, но быстро вернулась в норму.  
― Всех ведь сжигают.  
― Вы ведь знаете, что мутантов отправляют в ЦИД. Почему вы полагаете, что вас должны отправить на кремацию?  
― ЦИД, кремация… Какая разница?  
Эрик чуть подался вперед:  
― Разница, мистер Ксавье, в том, что Фрост зарегистрировала вашу мутацию как слабую. Это одна из ваших телепатических уловок?  
― Вам не кажется, что это глупый вопрос? ― Ксавье поднял голову, демонстрируя блокиратор. ― Эта штуковина превращает меня в обычного человека без каких-либо способностей.  
― Я знаком с методикой так называемых ментальных щитов. Ее может освоить даже обычный человек, не говоря уже о телепатах.  
― Против сильного телепата, как например ваша леди, это бесполезно. Он все равно взломает эти щиты.  
― Вы утверждаете так из личного опыта?  
― Знаете, очень сложно понять человека, у которого нет чувств. Тем более, я даже не могу воспользоваться своим генетическим преимуществом. И сейчас я не понимаю, чего вы добиваетесь и что хотите от меня услышать.  
― Точную и правдивую информацию.  
― Понятие «правды» довольно субъективно, вы не находите?  
Эрик посмотрел на ручку, которая лежала на столе.  
― Мистер Ксавье, ― сказал он. Ручка задрожала и, крутясь вокруг своей оси, медленно поднялась над столом и зависла на уровне глаз Ксавье. Тот завороженно, приоткрыв рот, следил за ней, будто бы она была чудом. ― Я полагаю, что эмоции иррациональны и сильно влияют на поведение индивидуума. Что вы сейчас и доказываете. Мне очень сложно вас понять.  
Ксавье облизнул губы.  
― Видите? Так как вряд ли мы придем к пониманию друг друга, предлагаю на этом закончить, ― он не отводил взгляда от ручки, будто бы не осознавая, какую опасность несет ее заостренное перо.  
Эрик продолжал, игнорируя сказанные им слова:  
― Тогда как человек без чувств логичен и предсказуем. Например, возьмём меня. По-вашему, как я отреагирую, если на все мои вопросы некто не будет давать четких определенных ответов?  
Ксавье наконец-то оторвался от ручки и посмотрел прямо на него.  
― О, ― только и сказал он.  
Стрелка полиграфа начала скакать из стороны в сторону.  
― Скажу прямо, мне кажется, мистер Ксавье, что вы обладаете значительно большей информацией. И я предлагаю вам рассказать все сейчас, без принуждения. Тем более, судя по всему, ― Эрик кивнул в сторону полиграфа, ― я прав.  
Ксавье сглотнул, его взгляд стал жестче, а полиграф вдруг замедлился.  
― Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, ― сказал он сухо и снова посмотрел на ручку.  
Вдруг раздался сигнал коммутатора. В наступившей тишине, прерываемой лишь шорохом стрелки, этот звук был подобен взрыву. Эрик достал коммутатор и прочитал сообщение. Его ожидал Куратор. Эрик отпустил ручку, и она звякнула о стол. Ксавье облегченно выдохнул.  
― Вам везет, ― сказал Эрик, поднимаясь с места.  
Ксавье промолчал. Эрик провел карточкой по панели и вышел, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд.

\---  
― Клерик Леншерр, ― сказал Куратор вместо приветствия, когда Эрик вошел в большой зал с черными колоннами по периметру.  
Куратор вызывал клериков в двух случаях: когда дело не терпело отлагательств или когда предстоял неприятный разговор. Он сидел за обычным письменным столом на небольшом возвышении, а прямо над ним на стене висело полотно с символом Либрии. У входа стояли вооруженные охранники. Эрик, не сбавляя шага, прошел в центр зала. Все это время Куратор следил за ним сверху. Теперь их глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
― Доброго дня, Куратор, ― сказал Эрик.  
― Вы приостановили исполнение приговора клерика Фрост, ― начал он.  
― Да, это так.  
― Объясните причины.  
Эрик мельком взглянул на одного из охранников.  
― Я полагаю, что клерик Фрост вынесла ошибочный приговор, основанный на недостаточных данных.  
― Вы считаете ее некомпетентной? Клерик Фрост демонстрирует лучшие результаты среди аналитиков.  
― Я подозреваю, что, возможно, преступник смог воздействовать на ее сознание, минуя блокиратор. При задержании он показал высокий уровень мутации, не соответствующий описанному в отчете. Если мои подозрения подтвердятся, было бы разумно пересмотреть приговор и отправить преступника в ЦИД для дальнейших исследований.  
― Насколько высокий уровень мутации?  
― Полагаю, не менее второго.  
― Второй уровень, ― Куратор задумался. Эрик молча ждал. ― Теперь вы обязаны выяснить это наверняка. Если ваши подозрения ошибочны, вы понесете наказание за препятствование правосудию.  
― Я понимаю.  
― Однако, полагаю, что этого не произойдет, принимая во внимание высокую эффективность ваших расследований.  
― Благодарю. Служить во благо Либрии ― моя работа.  
― Я рад, что инцидент с вашей женой никак не отражается на вашей работе. Наверняка, для вас ее эмоциональное преступление стало неожиданным.  
Эрик не отвел взгляда от Куратора, но периферийным зрением постарался сконцентрироваться на охранниках. За несколько лет никто из Тетраграмматона ни разу не заговорил с Эриком о Магде. И если бы он еще мог удивляться, то такая резкая смена темы разговора наверняка выбила бы его из колеи. Но вместо этого он сказал:  
― Да, так и было.  
― И что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?  
― Я не вполне понимаю суть вашего вопроса, ― ответил Эрик.  
― Что вы почувствовали, когда узнали о ее предательстве, клерик Леншерр?  
― Ничего.

\---  
Это была третья годовщина смерти Магды. Сейчас ей было бы тридцать один. Эрик нечасто вспоминал о ней. Куда чаще он вспоминал момент, когда он всадил пулю в лоб Шону. Если бы Эрик сделал это раньше, Магда была бы жива. Но он слишком поздно заметил, что Шон ― эмоциональный преступник.  
Напоминание о вечерней дозе застало Эрика в ванной. Он достал из шкафчика новый блок Прозиума и аккуратно поставил на край раковины.  
― Эрик, я хотела с тобой поговорить, ― Ванда заглянула в приоткрытую дверь, и Эрик резко обернулся, задев при этом ампулы. Они полетели вниз, и, достигнув пола, прыснули осколками и прозрачно-желтой жидкостью во все стороны.  
― Мне очень жаль, ― без тени сожаления сказала Ванда, ― это моя ошибка.  
― Нет, ничего страшного.  
Эрик присел и начал собирать осколки.  
― Могу предложить тебе свою дозу взамен разбитой, у меня еще есть запас.  
Эрик оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на Ванду.  
― Нет смысла. Твои дозы слишком малы для меня. Лучше принеси щетку.  
Ванда кивнула и тихо ушла. Эрик проводил ее взглядом и продолжил собирать разбитые ампулы, пока не укололся и не отдернул руку. Алая капля сорвалась с пальца, и Эрик заворожено наблюдал, как она начала растекаться в прозрачно-желтой жидкости среди маленьких осколков, терять очертания, постепенно размываясь все больше и становясь бесцветной. Блока должно было хватить на весь день. Теперь Эрик был вынужден провести ночь без Прозиума. Только утром он сможет отправиться в Эквилибриум для получения новых ампул взамен разбитых.  
― У тебя кровь, ― Ванда бесшумно появилась в дверном проеме, держа в руках щетку. ― Нужен антисептик.  
― Ерунда. Так о чем ты хотела со мной поговорить?  
― Я видела, как Ирэн Кассини плачет. Она не заметила меня. Мне ведь нужно доложить на нее, да?  
― Да, конечно. Это будет правильно.  
― Хорошо, я так и поступлю. 

\---  
Эрик резко проснулся среди ночи. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Окружающий металл неприятно вибрировал. Часы упали с края тумбы и зависли над полом. В кошмаре Эрик видел родителей, которые не снились ему уже много лет. Он испытывал чувства, о которых уже позабыл: боль, ярость, гнев, бессилие. Там, во сне, страх сдавил его липкими щупальцами. Ему снились развалины его города, бледная тень улыбки матери, силуэты родителей, которые уходили в свет, держась за руки.  
― Скоро это закончится, ― сказали они, перед тем как окончательно раствориться в яркой вспышке света.  
Эрик смотрел в потолок, который будто притягивал его и сам приближался. Он откинул одеяло и сделал глубокий вдох, безуспешно пытаясь выровнять дыхание. В голове билась только одна мысль: нужно принять Прозиум. Срочно. Прямо сейчас. На автомате Эрик потянулся к пистолету для инъекций и замер, вспомнив, что разбил все ампулы.  
― Черт! Черт!  
Руки тряслись и не слушались, сердце все еще отбивало гулкие удары. Эрик кубарем слетел с кровати и отправился на кухню. Быстрее. Рука заскользила по стене в поисках выключателя, но остановилась. Нельзя. Иначе увидят. Жители Либрии не испытывают проблем со сном.  
В темноте он налил воды в стакан и за несколько глотков выпил его, умылся и встал перед столом, опершись на него руками. Закрыл глаза и начал медленно дышать. Вдох – выдох. Вот так. Пульс постепенно успокаивался, страх и нервозность уходили, уступая место усталости. Дрожание металла сошло на нет.  
Эрик постоял так немного, а потом подошел к окну и распахнул его настежь. Прохладный ночной воздух ворвался в душную комнату, принося с собой запахи города: влажный асфальт, выхлопные газы. Вместе с запахами вернулись и звуки: равномерный гул прожекторов, рокот патрулирующих автомобилей. Эрик закрыл глаза и судорожно вдохнул, жадно впитывая новые ощущения. Определенно стало легче, но по-иному. Эрик всем естеством почувствовал металл, который был словно живой, он пел и дрожал в предвкушении, готовый откликнуться на любое прикосновение. Металл был всюду, и он ликовал от того, что его, наконец, услышали. Эрику было достаточно лишь протянуть руку, и мир мог пасть к его ногам, подчиненный лишь одной его воле. Эта безграничная власть казалось странной, и Эрик не мог понять, почему он не осознавал ее прежде.  
И это пугало. Вот оно, начало конца. Именно так рассуждали люди, которые были виновниками бедственного положения человечества. От эмоций один только вред. Нельзя поддаваться чувствам.  
Эрик открыл глаза и увидел ночное небо с несколькими яркими точками звезд. Воспоминание накрыло внезапно. Он и отец под бездонным звездным небом и разлившийся потоком Млечный Путь. Воспоминания из давно забытого, запылившегося мира на краю сознания, в котором теперь живут только эмоциональные преступники.  
Эрик еще долго вглядывался в ночное небо. Спать не хотелось. Ему было хорошо и страшно. Страшно признаться самому себе, что не хочется терять минуты жизни без Прозиума. Завтра должно было все закончиться. Завтра Эрик должен был принять новую дозу и со свежей головой и твердым сознанием снова отправится на работу. Если бы можно было понять псионика. Найти нужную точку и надавить на него. Но на это был способен только такой же эмоциональный преступник.  
Опасная мысль ошпарила словно кипятком. Если бы Эрик не стал принимать Прозиум, то он смог бы найти ответ. Достаточно было бы всего лишь одного дня. Никто и не заметит, если держать мысли под контролем. Всего один день.  
В эту ночь Эрик больше не мог уснуть.

\---  
Казалось, рассвет принес облегчение, и тяжесть, лежащая камнем на сердце, медленно таяла с каждым новым лучом. Эрик всю ночь просидел в кровати, подогнув ноги под себя, в попытке разобраться со свалившимися на него ощущениями и привести голову в порядок. Получалось плохо.  
За двадцать минут до общего подъема он выбрал программу на три порции завтрака на варочной панели, побрился и почистил зубы. За пять минут до подъема он открыл шторы в комнате Питера и Ванды. Свет, приглушенный тонированным стеклом, упал на кровати. Эрик смотрел на рыжую и русую макушки, торчащие из-под одеял, и впервые задумался, что он чувствует к своим детям.  
― Пора вставать, ― сказал он и вышел из комнаты.  
Перед работой Эрик заехал в Эквилибриум, отстоял очередь и получил новый блок Прозиума. И все это время он ловил себя на мысли, что люди выглядели, словно безликая масса с масками вместо лиц. После этого Ксавье казался единственным живым человеком во всей Либрии.  
Стоя перед дверью допросной, Эрик чувствовал волнение, оттого, что он случайно может выдать себя, но все же заставил лицо принять обычное безразличное выражение. Провел карточкой по панели, и дверь отворилась с противным писком, которого Эрик раньше никогда не замечал. Он вошел в помещение, и его тут же окатило жарким любопытным взглядом, от которого стало не по себе. Ксавье сидел за столом, сложив на него руки.  
― Вижу, вы не выспались, мистер Ксавье, ― сказал Эрик и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд добавил, ― у вас нездоровый вид, ― про себя же он отметил еще более черные синяки под глазами и покрасневшие обкусанные губы. Из-под драного ворота толстовки выглядывала тонкая ключица.  
― А вы на работе с утра пораньше, мистер Система. Любые жертвы во благо Либрии? ― Эрик едва удержался, чтобы не поежиться. Ксавье даже не догадывался, насколько был прав в своем предположении.  
― Надеюсь, сегодня вы будете более сговорчивым.  
― С чего бы это? Сегодня я буду собой, как и в любое другое время.  
Эрик хотел снова подключить полиграф, но передумал. Меньше визуального контакта с эмоциями. Он отодвинул стул, уселся напротив Ксавье и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
― Досадно.  
― Вы знаете смысл слов, но не понимаете их значения, вот это больше, чем досадно.

\---  
В общей базе данных Эрик искал информацию о рейдах в пустоши с ложными вызовами. Он выбрал временной период за последние два года, и даже за это время таких случаев набралось достаточно. Раньше Эрик не придавал им значения, но теперь он нашел возможную причину, почему группа захвата, прибывавшая на вызов, не находила ничего. Наверняка Ксавье был не единственным псиоником в Сопротивлении, и, судя по всему, они все были сильными мутантами.  
― Улики по делу №Д-503, Чарльз Ксавье, ― сказал Эрик администратору хранилища.  
― Допуск подтвержден, клерик Леншерр. Одну минуту, ― ответил он и скрылся в недрах хранилища.  
Через пару минут он поставил перед Эриком небольшую коробку и сказал, указав на толстую книгу:  
― Распишитесь здесь.  
Эрик расписался, взял коробку и прошел вглубь большого зала, заставленного письменными столами с компьютерами. Он сел за один из дальних столов и начал просматривать содержимое коробки. В ней оказалось несколько предметов: золотые часы, запонка с темно-синим полудрагоценным камнем, платок с рисунком и небольшая потрепанная книга в мягком переплете. Надпись на ней гласила: «Рыцарь, совершивший проступок» Т.Х. Уайт. Эрик бережно взял ее в руки. Обложка была помята и порвана, нескольких страниц явно не хватало, другие же были разорваны и склеены. Книга пахла пылью и старой бумагой.  
― Мне нужно вынести кое-какие улики для допроса.  
― Хорошо, заполните форму.  
Вечером Эрик отправился в пустошь, сославшись на проведение расследования. В обветшавшем храме, в который он пришел, царил полумрак. Луна пробивалась сквозь разбитые витражи, и ее отблески давали достаточно света, чтобы можно было разобрать строчки в книге.  
Чтение художественной литературы в Либрии каралось законом, но Эрик должен был узнать, что именно руководит Чарльзом. Книга сама раскрылась на странице, на которой была подчеркнута одна строчка: «Государство не может стоять выше личности, будущее принадлежит душе отдельного человека». 

\---  
― Истинная свобода заключается в возможности выбора: что предпочесть - низменные страсти или холодный рассудок, ― сказал Чарльз.  
Эрик уже не помнил, когда он стал называть его про себя Чарльзом. И не мог понять, почему его так тянуло в эту комнату для допросов, почему он каждый раз выдумывал ― прежде всего, для себя ― предлоги, чтобы находиться здесь. Он уже не вел допрос, они всего лишь беседовали, будто давние приятели. Казалось, здесь время замирало, и ничего не существовало в мире, кроме этой комнаты и Чарльза.  
Пора было это прекратить, эксперимент слишком затянулся. Надо было всего лишь принять одну дозу, которая решила бы все, отсекла чувства и вернула разум. Но каждый раз, стоя в ванной перед зеркалом с пистолетом в руке, Эрик не мог заставить себя нажать на курок.  
Отчет с заключением по делу Чарльза Ксавье был готов уже два дня назад, но все еще лежал неотправленным файлом.  
― Войны, мистер Система, равно как и насилие, не начинаются от переизбытка эмоций, ― продолжал Чарльз. ― Их начинают те, кто имеет свой интерес или хочет наживы. И сейчас идет самая настоящая война. Люди истребляют таких же людей, которых почему-то провозгласили изгоями. Вы истребляете Сопротивление сотнями, тысячами, вместо того, чтобы позволить людям выбирать. Люди имеют на это право.  
― Большинство имеет право, а меньшинство вынуждено подчиниться. Такова Система.  
― Нет ничего страшнее Вечности, заполненной совершенно одинаковыми людьми.  
― Личности нет места в Системе.  
― Государство не может стоять выше личности, будущее принадлежит душе отдельного человека.  
Эрик вздрогнул, услышав знакомые слова.  
― Вы правда в это верите?  
― Если бы не верил, наверное, не сидел бы сейчас напротив вас.

\---  
Рейд в пустошь выдался несложным. Среди повстанцев не оказалось мутантов, так что они ничего не могли противопоставить группе захвата Тетраграмматона. Несмотря на это, они предпочли не спасаться, а продолжать заведомо проигрышное сражение, даже когда узнали Эрика. Сопротивлению были хорошо известны самые эффективные клерики, их внешность, способности и даже основные и часто используемые приемы. Поэтому Эрик старался применять разный стиль ведения боя, чтобы застать повстанцев врасплох. Но сегодня это не требовалось. Повстанцы не скрывались, они словно собирались умереть и забрать с собой как можно больше противников.  
Эрик шел во главе группы захвата. Коридор был темным и узким, но сопротивлению это не могло помочь. За очередным поворотом снова начиналась стрельба, и Эрику приходилось лишь отражать летящие в них пули, направляя их в тех, кто их послал.  
Когда они добрались до места тайника, началась настоящая бойня. В помещении были широкие большие окна, так что дневного света вполне хватало, чтобы рассмотреть все в деталях. Но Эрик замечал только красные всполохи. Красный был везде: на полу, на стенах, на людях. Нестерпимо-красный жег глаза, и Эрик с удивлением осознал, что они слезятся. Убийство никогда не вызывало у него неприятных ощущений. Это было обычное действие, которое стояло в одном ряду с чисткой зубов или готовкой еды. Убийство было просто работой. Теперь же Эрик чувствовал, что его руки по локоть в крови.  
Дома он слишком долго и тщательно мылся в душе. А ночью ему снились реки жгуче-алой крови. Кажется, Эрик возненавидел красный цвет. 

\---  
― Если бы я не знал, что вы не можете испытывать эмоции, то мог бы предположить, что у вас был плохой день, ― сказал Чарльз, внимательно рассматривая Эрика. А потом спросил с искренним участием. ― Вы заболели?  
Эрик разозлился. Чарльза не должны волновать такие вещи, как состояние физического или душевного здоровья клерика Тетраграмматона, его врага.  
― Приступим к делу.  
― Я бы посоветовал вам пойти домой и отлежаться, переносить болезни на ногах чревато.  
― Я бы посоветовал вам заткнуться, ― выплюнул Эрик.  
Чарльз удивленно поднял брови.  
― Ого.  
Эрик сел за стол, сложив руки перед собой.  
― Сколько таких, как вы, в Сопротивлении?  
― Вы опять за свое? А я-то думал, что теперь вы приходите ко мне за дружескими посиделками.  
― Отвечайте на вопрос! ― рявкнул Эрик и немного сжал блокиратор Чарльза.  
Тот дернулся и зашипел. Эрик выдохнул и ослабил хватку. Чарльз потер шею, стараясь выровнять дыхание, но в его взгляде, несмотря на это, читалось неприкрытое ликование. Он улыбнулся, наклонился непозволительно близко и прошептал почти на самое ухо:  
― Сложно контролировать эмоции без Прозиума, не так ли? Вам еще многому предстоит научиться, ― его глаза смеялись.  
Эрик отпрянул от него, вскочил с места. Сердце грозило вырваться из груди. Нужно было срочно уходить. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, он обернулся. Чарльз откинулся на стуле с победной улыбкой, а в его голубых глазах плясали черти.  
― Чему вы так радуетесь? ― спросил Эрик.  
Чарльз пожал плечами:  
― Я всегда рад, когда люди начинают понимать, что у них есть выбор.  
Эрик отвернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты. Он не просто уходил. Он позорно сбегал.  
В тот же вечер Куратор потребовал отчет, и Эрику ничего не оставалось, кроме как его отправить. Перед тем как загрузить отчет в базу данных, он долго смотрел на подготовленный файл и никак не мог нажать на кнопку. После успешной загрузки он выключил компьютер и просто ушел.

\---  
Чарльза забрали на следующий день. Эрик ни у кого не спрашивал, он просто это знал. Куратор выразил ему благодарность за работу, но ему было плевать. Он чувствовал неправильность во всем происходящем, и что-то грызло его изнутри. Наверное, потому что он так и не смог принять Прозиум.  
У него не получалось не думать о Чарльзе. Он видел его во всем: весь Тетраграмматон, вся Либрия была одним огромным напоминанием. Ему постоянно мерещилось, что в отчетах мелькает имя Чарльза Ксавье, но при внимательном прочтении это были лишь похожие сочетания букв. В пустоши ему казалось, что Чарльз внезапно выйдет из-за угла или выглянет из окна.  
Иногда Эрик чувствовал, будто кто-то поселился у него в голове и смотрел на его терзания. Тогда он просто старался выставить все возможные щиты и прогнать незваного гостя. Но в голове никого не оказывалось. Это было только его собственное разыгравшееся воображение, подпитываемое чувством вины.  
Он пытался отвлечься дома на детей. Теперь ему нравилось находиться рядом с ними, просто смотреть, как они учатся, едят или готовятся ко сну. Никакой демонстрации чувств, лишь горькое осознание, что он никогда не сможет быть с ними честным.  
Но ночью начиналось все сначала. И во снах он видел Чарльза и его лихорадочно блестящие голубые глаза. Эрик пытался убедить себя, что он ни в чем не виноват, что он ничего не мог противопоставить Системе и ничего не мог изменить. Но противное тянущее чувство не отступало.  
В остальном ничего не изменилось. Он так же убивал повстанцев и старался не выдать себя. Теперь в совместных рейдах с Бином приходилось быть намного внимательнее. Он пытался уйти в работу с головой, но теперь он ненавидел то, чем занимался, расслабляясь только во время написания отчетов. В один их таких моментов его застала врасплох Фрост.  
«Эрик», ― он вздрогнул от знакомого голоса в голове, оглянулся, проверяя, обратил ли кто-нибудь на него внимание.  
«Эмма, я, кажется, предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты не лезла в мою голову», ― Эрик уткнулся в компьютер, создавая видимость работы.  
«Нужно поговорить, ― тем временем продолжала Фрост, ― А это единственный защищенный канал».  
Эрик хмыкнул про себя.  
«Я знаю о тебе», ― сказала Фрост.  
«Не понимаю…»  
«Эрик, я сама не принимаю Прозиум уже больше года, так что я не собираюсь сдавать тебя, ― теперь Эрик действительно удивился. ― Как ты думаешь, каково быть телепатом? Чувствовать чужие эмоции, но не иметь возможности почувствовать их самой?»  
«Чего ты хочешь, Эмма?»  
«Я знаю, куда его увезли», ― Фрост послала мыслеобраз, в котором Эрик ясно увидел здание, огороженное высоким забором и колючей проволокой.  
«Это же не ЦИД. Зачем он там?»  
«У них есть машина, позволяющая найти любого человека или мутанта с помощью телепатии. Они собираются использовать Чарльза против его воли. С ним они быстро покончат с Сопротивлением».  
«Почему ты пришла с этим ко мне?»  
«Эрик, ты единственный, кто может одним щелчком пальцев открыть все замки в том здании, отключить систему безопасности, устранить всех охранников и при этом остаться незамеченным».  
«Ты слишком многого от меня хочешь. Это меня не касается».  
«Это касается всех, кто отказался от Прозиума. Чарльз нужен всем нам».  
«Помнится, совсем недавно ты отправляла его на сожжение».  
«Чарльз не хотел, чтобы его использовали против Сопротивления. Это был лучший вариант, пока не вмешался ты».  
«И ты обращаешься ко мне, несмотря на то, что я сделал?»  
«Я обращаюсь к тебе, чтобы ты смог исправить свои ошибки».  
«Думаешь, меня это интересует?»  
«Не обманывай себя, Эрик. Ты можешь обмануть кого угодно, но себя не стоит».  
«Я уже сказал тебе нет, а теперь прочь из моей головы».  
«Знаешь, я всегда считала, что ты был бы последним, кто отказался от Прозиума. Для того, кто стремится чувствовать, ты слишком избегаешь чувств».  
Эмма прекрасно осознавала, что она просила не просто спасти Чарльза Ксавье, она знала, что просила слишком много, потому что это означало бы, что Эрик собственными руками уничтожит свою жизнь и станет предателем.  
В Либрии невозможно скрыться от камер наблюдения, невозможно не засветиться на датчиках движения и регистрации всплесков мутации. Каждый шаг каждого человека записывается даже в спальных районах, а это значит, что объекты вроде того, где держат Чарльза, сплошь утыканы датчиками. Так что даже если бы Эрик очень постарался, все равно бы его раскрыли. И сейчас ему предстояло сделать важный выбор.  
Весь оставшийся день Эрик провел в раздумьях. И даже придя домой, он не замечал ничего вокруг. Он не заметил, что Ванда еще была на занятиях, не запомнил, поздоровался ли с Питером, и не слышал, спрашивал ли он его о чем-нибудь.  
Эрик сидел за кухонным столом, уставившись в пол. Кажется, он собирался приготовить ужин. Из собственных мыслей его вывел появившийся в дверях кухни Питер, который держал в руке ампулы с Прозиумом. С теми самыми ампулами, которые Эрик усердно прятал в ванной за зеркалом.  
― Эрик, что это?  
Лицо Питера не выражало ничего, а Эрика бросило в жар. Он промолчал. Тогда Питер подошел к столу и положил на него ампулы. Тихо звякнуло стекло.  
― Полагаю, что ты отказался от Прозиума, ― ровно сказал Питер. ― Это правда?  
― Я… ― начал Эрик, но осекся. Глупо было отрицать или попытаться объяснить очевидное. ― Да. Я отказался от Прозиума.  
Эрик был готов к любой реакции. Он ждал, что Питер скажет, как он разочарован. Или что он не ожидал такого от лучшего клерика Тетраграмматона. Или что он просто отвернется и уйдет, чтобы набрать нужный номер и сообщить об эмоциональном преступлении. Но вместо этого Питер порывисто подался вперед и обнял Эрика, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и от того у Эрика перехватило дыхание. Короткие волосы щекотали лицо, ткань рубашки начала намокать. Питер вздрогнул и всхлипнул.  
― Я так счастлив…, ― тихо шептал он, ― так счастлив!  
Чувства обрушились на Эрика снежным комом, перемешались, словно в котле, и сложно было понять, что же он испытывал: облегчение или радость и гордость за осознанный выбор сына, или беспокойство за него же. Он просто крепко обнял Питера в ответ и сказал:  
― Теперь все будет хорошо.  
― Конечно, ― Питер засопел сильнее, пытаясь подавить всхлипы.  
Так они стояли, обнявшись, на маленькой серой кухне в одной из одинаковых квадратных ячеек бетонной коробки, среди серости существования, и казалось, что ничего в целом мире нет важнее этого мгновения.  
― А Ванда? ― спросил Эрик.  
― Ванда тоже.  
― И давно вы…  
― Мама еще была жива.  
Теперь Эрик ужаснулся, подумав о том, как его детям удалось пережить такую утрату и ничем не выдать себя. Сколько боли они чувствовали и были вынуждены скрываться, как они выдержали, не раскрылись и не вернулись к Прозиуму. Он вспомнил себя и смерть своих родителей, вспомнил всю ту боль, ярость, злость и страх, которые пожирали его день за днем. Вспомнил, как он обрел покой вместе с первой дозой Прозиума. Его дети были сильнее него, и он гордился ими.  
― Питер, ― сказал Эрик. ― Я должен кое-что сделать.  
― Что? ― Питер поднял заплаканные глаза.  
― Должен спасти одного человека. Это очень важно.  
― Тебя могут поймать, да?  
― Да. Пообещай, что бы ни случилось...  
― Эрик, но мы же только что… Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил!  
― Питер, пообещай, что будешь осторожен и позаботишься о Ванде.  
Питер замялся.  
― Хорошо, обещаю.  
Эрик потрепал его по волосам и обнял сильнее.  
― Я только недавно понял, как же сильно я люблю тебя и Ванду. И я сделаю все, чтобы вы жили в лучшем мире, в котором люди имеют право выбирать.  
― Поэтому ты хочешь спасти того человека?  
― Да.

\---  
Фрост будто бы только и ждала согласия Эрика. Когда он следующим утром пришел в Тетраграмматон, она первым делом поприветствовала его телепатически.  
«Я согласен», ― сразу же ответил ей Эрик и почувствовал, как она мысленно передала свое удовлетворение.  
«Скажи, когда будешь готов», ― добавила Фрост.  
«Чем быстрее начнем, тем лучше. Ты можешь связаться с Чарльзом?»  
«Нет, кажется, он поставил сильную ментальную защиту или его насильно оградили от телепатического вмешательства. Но я знаю, где его держат и что с ним происходит, из мыслей окружающих его людей».  
«Ты сможешь провести меня к нему?»  
«Да».  
Здание, в котором держали Чарльза, располагалось на самой окраине города. Как рассказала Фрост, это была секретная лаборатория, и, судя по тому, что Эрик не нашел о ней никакой информации в базе данных, у Системы были секреты даже от Тетраграмматона. Высокий забор, которым было окружено здание, находился под напряжением. Ворота открывались только для того, чтобы впустить или выпустить закрытые бронированные грузовики и автомобили персонала. По всему периметру располагались камеры, датчики движения и регистраторы мутации. Прилегающую территорию патрулировала вооруженная охрана. План здания и его территории пришлось составлять со слов Фрост, поэтому нельзя было рассчитывать на его точность. Эрик наблюдал за воротами, сидя в служебном автомобиле, издалека. Эмма тоже была где-то рядом, транслируя то, что ей удалось выяснить об обстановке.  
Наверное, Эрик мог бы назвать Эмму красивой. Раньше он никогда об этом не задумывался. Он даже не задумывался, была ли красива Магда. Они были просто выбраны Системой друг для друга, как наиболее подходящие партнеры для создания семьи. И Эрик считал, что это правильно. И даже когда Магда перед самым арестом прошептала Эрику: «Я люблю тебя», это не нарушило равновесия в его душе. Он верил, что смертная казнь для эмоциональных преступников ― это правильно, даже если преступник ― его жена. Теперь он уверенно мог сказать, что Магда была самой потрясающей женщиной, которую он когда-либо знал. Только понял он это слишком поздно.  
«Он сейчас находится в своей камере, ― сказала Эмма. ― Я буду подсказывать, как пройти, если ты отклонишься от плана. На этаже шесть охранников и много работников лаборатории».  
«Надеюсь, персонал не попадется мне на пути».  
«Эрик, не знаю, увидимся ли мы снова, поэтому хочу тебе посоветовать, когда встретишь Чарльза, спроси его о Шоне».  
«Даже знать не хочу, зачем мне это».  
«Думаю, Магда тоже хотела, чтобы ты кое-что о нем узнал».  
«Это уже не твое дело, ― ответил Эрик и завел машину. ― Пора начинать».  
Он медленно выехал из своего укрытия и остановился за сто метров прямо напротив ворот. Сначала он отключил камеры, датчики и напряжение на воротах, а затем вжал газ в пол. Все произошло за считанные секунды, но охранники уже успели его обнаружить. Они открыли огонь по разгоняющейся машине, и Эрику пришлось оторваться от управления, чтобы отправить пули назад. Защищаться и одновременно открывать ворота оказалось трудно, и Эрик чуть не протаранил их. Машина зацепила ворота боковым зеркалом, и оно оторвалось. Эрик влетел во двор и начал тормозить, выкручивая руль так, чтобы машина оказалась рядом со входом. Когда автомобиль остановился, на него со всех сторон обрушился град пуль и снарядов. По мере приближения к цели они начали замедляться и в итоге зависли над автомобилем. А затем резко полетели в охранников. Отовсюду послышались крики. Когда все стихло, Эрик вышел из машины и, не обнаружив способных сражаться охранников, направился ко входу лаборатории.  
План Эрика заключался в том, чтобы заблокировать верхние этажи, отключив лифты, и испортить замки на всех дверях в здании. Зайдя в здание, он отключил электричество, систему аварийного электроснабжения и телефоны. В холе ему не встретился никто, хотя он чувствовал, что за административной стойкой спрятались двое безоружных. Он сразу же направился к лестнице и спустился на минус третий этаж. Здесь у входа его ждали четверо охранников. Один из них смог уклониться от собственных выпущенных пуль и перед тем, как Эрик продавил его голову шлемом, он прошептал:  
― Не надо, пожалуйста...  
Он чувствовал, что Эмма наблюдает за этой бойней, но не говорит ни слова, только указывает путь. До камеры Чарльза он больше не встретил никого. Там его снова поджидали охранники, но они погибли, не успев даже выстрелить. Эрик подошел к тяжелой металлической двери, запертой на засов.  
«Это здесь», ― сообщила Эмма.  
Одним движением руки Эрик сорвал дверь с петель. Она отлетела к стене и рухнула с ужасным грохотом так, что со стены посыпалась штукатурка. Эрик шагнул в камеру и встретился взглядом с Чарльзом, который сидел на кровати в белой больничной одежде, поджав ноги, и выглядел при этом очень напуганным.  
― Ты?! ― воскликнул он, наблюдая, как Эрик тем временем расстегивал форменный плащ. ― Что ты…  
― Переодевайся, ― Эрик бросил ему плащ и сложил руки на груди в ожидании.  
Чарльз тупо уставился на плащ, и Эрик понял, что такими темпами они вообще не покинут лабораторию.  
― Ты хочешь выйти отсюда? Тогда одевайся, быстро. У нас наверняка не больше пяти минут.  
― Что? Ты что, меня спасаешь?  
Эрик тяжело вздохнул.  
― Живо.  
Чарльз поднялся с кровати и начал судорожно просовывать руки в рукава. За то время, что они не виделись, он стал еще худее и бледнее, чем был, казалось, ребра можно было пересчитать даже через рубашку.  
― Что? – спросил Чарльз, увидев, как Эрик его разглядывает.  
― Уходим, ― буркнул он, отвернувшись и выходя из камеры. ― Сюда.  
Они направились по тому же пути, по которому пришел Эрик. На первом же повороте, когда они прошли мимо двух тел, Эрик почувствовал, что Чарльз отстал. Он обернулся. Чарльз застыл с глазами, полными ужаса, между двух мертвых охранников, внимательно их рассматривая. Это было невозможно, но он стал еще бледнее. Эрик с силой сжал челюсти, выдохнул и сказал:  
― У нас мало времени.  
От его голоса Чарльз дернулся и отмер.  
― Да, конечно…  
Он поспешил за Эриком, старательно не глядя себе под ноги.  
― А здесь могут быть другие подопытные? ― спросил Чарльз.  
― У нас нет на них времени.  
― И все эти жизни были прерваны только ради одной?  
― Если будем вытаскивать других подопытных, погибнет еще больше.  
Чарльз замолчал и больше не говорил ни слова. Они шли быстро, практически бежали, но Эмма молчала, и Эрик не знал, радоваться или переживать из-за этого. Лишь у самого выхода она сказала: «Я ухожу. Береги себя, Эрик».  
Эрик мысленно поблагодарил ее. Он остановился перед дверью и проверил периметр. На территории оказалось всего лишь несколько безоружных человек, и было похоже, что подкрепление еще не подоспело. Эрик развернулся к Чарльзу, притихшему за спиной.  
― Вперед, ― он схватил Чарльза за плечи обеими руками, заставляя пригнуться, распахнул дверь и потащил к автомобилю. Эрик буквально впихнул Чарльза на заднее сидение, сам сел на водительское место, повернул ключ зажигания и ударил по газам. Шины взвизгнули, и автомобиль сорвался с места.  
― Куда ехать? ― спросил Эрик, когда лаборатория скрылась из виду.  
― Сними с меня блокиратор, ― вместо ответа потребовал Чарльз.  
― Сниму, когда прибудем на место.  
― Тогда я никуда не поеду, ― Чарльз отвернулся и скрестил руки на груди.  
― Что?  
― Я не могу тебе доверять, пока не узнаю твои настоящие мысли.  
― Ты не залезешь ко мне в голову. Это исключено.  
― Тогда я лучше умру, чем рискну безопасностью Сопротивления.  
― Черт возьми, тебе недостаточно того, что я не принимаю Прозиум?  
― Я думаю, что Система может быть достаточно изобретательной, чтобы выяснить наше местонахождение. Нет, настолько рисковать я не собираюсь.  
― Через некоторое время нас начнут искать, и если мы не поторопимся…  
― … то тогда тебя тоже поймают. Снять блокиратор в твоих же интересах, ― Эрик раздраженно фыркнул. ― Ну так что?  
Эрик нахмурился и выдохнул, но все же поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами. Блокиратор тут же открылся, и Чарльз уже хотел было удивиться, но внезапно схватился за голову и согнулся пополам со сдавленным стоном.  
― Эй, ты в порядке? ― Эрик развернулся вполоборота и слегка сжал его плечо. ― Чарльз? Чарльз?  
― Да, ― ответил тот, поднимая голову, ― просто небольшой побочный эффект. Слишком громко после вынужденной тишины.  
Эрик кивнул, и отвернулся к рулю.  
― Так ты мне скажешь, куда ехать?  
― Подожди немного, Эрик, ― от упоминания своего имени Эрик дернулся. Это означало, что Чарльз уже копался в его голове.  
― Много интересного узнал? ― огрызнулся Эрик, наблюдая за Чарльзом в зеркало заднего вида. Тот приложил пальцы к виску и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку сидения. Затем Чарльз резко распахнул глаза ― Эрику даже показалось, что неестественная синева сверкнула странным светом, ― и сказал:  
― Достаточно. Поезжай на улицу Свободы.  
Эрик построил маршрут на навигаторе, переключил скорость и нажал на газ.  
Всю дорогу они молчали. Чарльз погрузился в себя, а Эрик старался контролировать свои мысли, отгораживаясь ментальными щитами, и не думать о том, что сейчас он так открыт и уязвим перед псиоником первого ― в этом Эрик больше не сомневался ― уровня. Похоже, что Чарльз это чувствовал, но не говорил ничего.  
― Приехали, ― сказал он, кивнув на здание архива. Надпись на его вывеске гласила: «Свобода».  
Эрик остановился у обочины и кивнул:  
― Теперь иди.  
Чарльз колебался и не решался выйти из автомобиля.  
― Пойдем со мной.  
― Что? ― удивился Эрик.  
― Они убьют тебя, когда поймают.  
― Это еще неизвестно.  
― Или отправят в ЦИД. Ты этого добиваешься?  
Эрик побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
― Не могу, у меня остались дела.  
― Твои дети, ― понял Чарльз.  
― Да.  
― Ты думаешь, им будет легче, если их отец будет признан предателем, а не пропавшим без вести?  
Эрик вздохнул.  
― Иди уже, Чарльз.  
Чарльз отвернулся к окну и сглотнул.  
― Ты не изменишь своего решения, да?  
― Ты прав, не изменю.  
― Хорошо. Тогда спасибо за все. И прости, ― Эрик почувствовал, будто кто-то сжимает его виски. Он отчетливо ощутил чужое присутствие в своей голове и после этого осознал, что больше не может управлять своим телом. Вокруг него смыкалась тьма, она обволакивала и убаюкивала.  
― Лучше не сопротивляйся, ― сказал Чарльз в его голове.  
Через мгновение Эрик понял, что проваливается в темноту.

\---  
Очнулся он связанным. Его мутило, голова была словно в тумане. Казалось, потолок вращался, а вся комната превратилась в центрифугу. Эрик даже не чувствовал металл. И только потом он понял, что на шее у него надет блокиратор, видимо, тот самый, который он снял с Чарльза.  
Он осмотрелся. Комната была обычной: серые стены, белый потолок, кровать, на которой он лежал, тумбочка и пара стульев. И, конечно, закрытая дверь. Окон не было, единственным источником света служила тусклая лампа на стене. На тумбе стояла бутылка с водой. Это могло бы показаться хорошим знаком, если бы не веревки. Эрик постарался принять вертикальное положение, но сразу же пожалел об этом: головокружение стало невыносимым. Он лег обратно на кровать.  
Эрик очень хотел злиться на Чарльза, но почему-то не мог. Возможно, сказывалось его состояние, а возможно, он просто крепко влип. Он никому не позволял вторгаться в личное пространство, а тем более принимать за себя серьезные решения. Даже Магде. Но с Чарльзом все было по-другому. Еще он волновался о Питере и Ванде, хотя старался не думать о том, что произойдет, если их раскроют. Обнадеживала мысль, что они были детьми. Даже Система не могла наказывать детей.  
К нему пришли через несколько часов. К этому моменту Эрик уже мог нормально сидеть, в голове прояснилось. Крепкий высокий мужчина вошел в комнату, не сказав ни слова. Он подошел к Эрику и начал освобождать его из веревок.  
― Только без глупостей, ― предупредил он. Голос был низкий и грубый.  
Эрик потер затекшие запястья и потянулся к воде. Мужчина ждал, когда он напьется.  
― Идем.  
Эрик послушно встал и последовал за ним.  
Ориентироваться в пространстве было сложно. В коридоре было темно, и помещение больше походило на переоборудованный подвал, чем на какое-либо здание. Эрик не чувствовал металла, поэтому ему казалось, что он идет вслепую.  
Наконец они остановились перед дверью, и Эрик прислушался к голосам за ней. Несколько человек явно о чем-то спорили.  
― Еще раз повторяю, без глупостей, ― прохрипел мужчина прямо в ухо и только после этого открыл дверь, впуская Эрика внутрь.  
Разговор сразу же прервался. Они вошли в просторную комнату без окон, так же освещенную настенной лампой. Люди сидели за длинным столом, стоящим посередине комнаты. Они все одновременно посмотрели на вошедшего Эрика. Он покосился на их напряженные лица: судя по всему, разговор был не из приятных. Мужчина усадил его на стул.  
― Нашего гостя зовут Эрик Леншерр, ― наконец, он заметил Чарльза, сидевшего во главе стола, в тени. ― Это он спас мне жизнь. Добро пожаловать в Подполье, ― Чарльз улыбнулся.  
Одна из женщин, блондинка, показательно фыркнула и сложила руки на груди. Остальные рассматривали Эрика, словно он был диковинкой.  
― Как ты себя чувствуешь? ― снова спросил Чарльз.  
― Сносно, ― хрипло ответил Эрик.  
― О. Минуточку, ― Чарльз приложил пальцы к виску, и Эрик удивился, что головная боль моментально отступила. ― Прошу прощения, я немного перестарался.  
Первой не выдержала блондинка.  
― Чарльз! ― вскрикнула она. ― Я еще раз хочу тебе сказать, что его пребывание тут недопустимо!  
Чарльз откинулся на стуле и сложил пальцы домиком.  
― Рейвен, я прошерстил его разум вдоль и поперек и не нашел даже намека на то, что он для нас опасен.  
― Но он уже причинил много вреда! Он убивал наших сотнями! И это он убил Шона! Даже если он одумался, нельзя прощать ему такое!  
Знакомое имя подействовало на Эрика, как красная тряпка на быка. Он моментально напрягся. На языке вертелось много всего, что он хотел высказать об этом ублюдке, но сейчас он решил промолчать. Ситуация была совсем не подходящей. Тем более, Чарльз что-то понял и странно покосился на него.  
Тем временем за столом послышалось перешептывание, и Чарльз жестко сказал:  
― Эрик нужен нам. Он знает Систему, как никто из нас. Ему ничего не стоит уничтожить Либрию с помощью своей мутации. И, давайте рассуждать логически, даже если он собирался внедриться в Подполье, сейчас вряд ли он сможет доставить нам какие-либо неудобства.  
― А я бы хотел послушать, что он сам нам может рассказать, ― вмешался седой мужчина со шрамом, пересекающим лоб и щеку. Голос его был неприятным. ― Чарльз, ты ведь за этим его позвал?  
― Да, Волк, ты прав, ― и все посмотрели на Эрика.  
Он не знал, что им ответить. Его привели сюда против воли, а теперь хотят взвалить на него спасение человечества.  
― Я не собирался в это ввязываться, ― сказал он и посмотрел на Чарльза, на лице которого застыло странное выражение. ― Но… у меня есть то, что я бы хотел защитить и сделать этот гребаный мир лучше.  
― Чарльз прав, он не врет, ― кивнула девушка с пучком рыжих волос. Еще один псионик.  
― Спасибо, Джин, ― улыбнулся Чарльз.  
― Ну так что, снимем с него блокиратор? ― спросил седой мужчина.  
Рейвен зло прошептала:  
― Как бы вы не пожалели об этом.  
Остальные против не были.  
― Логан, пожалуйста, ― попросил Чарльз. ― И подождите за дверью. Мы скоро.  
Мужчина, проводивший Эрика сюда, неторопливо подошел к нему, снял блокиратор и похлопал по плечу, приглашая выйти из комнаты.  
Выйдя за дверь, Эрик, наконец, смог адекватно оценить обстановку. Он быстро нашел три склада оружия, обнаружил, что здание ― чем бы оно ни было ― имеет еще несколько уровней, как сверху, так и снизу, и насчитал как минимум три сотни человек.  
Логан в это время прикурил и с удовольствием затянулся.  
― Не хочешь попробовать? ― предложил он.  
― Нет.  
Он хмыкнул и продолжил:  
― Как знаешь, но когда предложат алкоголь, не отказывайся.  
― Учту, ― сказал Эрик.  
Вскоре дверь отворилась. Первой вышла Рейвен, она осмотрелась в коридоре, отыскала Эрика и уверенным шагом направилась к нему.  
― А теперь слушай внимательно, ― она наставила на него палец и сузила глаза. ― Не думай, что если Чарльз питает слабость к высоким и статным клерикам, то ты теперь один из нас. Этого никогда не произойдет. Ты был мясником и им остался. И не думай, что с тобой будут считаться из-за твоей суперполезной мутации. Знай, что я слежу за тобой, ― она развернулась и ушла. Эрик даже не изменился в лице, лишь недоуменно поднял бровь.  
― Да, та еще штучка: то ли прокляла, то ли благословила, ― восхитился Логан.  
Чарльз вышел почти последним, он увидел Эрика, улыбнулся и направился к нему.  
― Спасибо, Логан, ― сказал Чарльз.  
― Обращайся, если что, ― Логан отсалютовал, перехватил удобнее сигарету в зубах и побрел за остальными. Чарльз проводил его взглядом. Когда Логан отошел на достаточное расстояние, Эрик наклонился к Чарльзу и прошептал в самое ухо:  
― Больше никогда не смей так делать.  
― Делать что? ― невинно поинтересовался Чарльз.  
― Принимать за меня важные решения. Я знал, на что шел, и не просил меня спасать. И уж тем более не собирался вступать в ряды Сопротивления.  
Чарльз устало потер ладонью лоб.  
― Мне казалось, что ты не сердишься.  
― Просто хочу сразу прояснить ситуацию. И еще раз повторю: не смей решать за меня.  
― Раз так, Эрик, то и я хочу кое-что прояснить. Ты не просил тебя спасать, но и я тоже. Однако тебе это не помешало вытащить меня из лаборатории, перебив при этом десятки людей.  
― То есть мне показалось, что ты был их подопытным кроликом, а на самом деле ты согласился на эти эксперименты добровольно?  
― Я не буду напоминать, какие именно события предшествовали моему заключению и кто их инициировал. Но эти люди ― жертвы Системы. Они могли бы измениться, будь у них шанс.  
― Немыслимо, ― Эрик начал мерить шагами коридор. ― Я вытащил тебя оттуда, уничтожив при этом свою жизнь, а теперь ты обвиняешь меня в жестоких убийствах. Разве Сопротивление чем-то лучше? ― Эрик остановился и с вызовом посмотрел на Чарльза, но тот не отвел взгляда.  
― Сопротивление лишь вынужденно отвечает на агрессию. Я не одобряю эти методы, но, к сожалению, ничего лучше у нас нет. ― Эрик хмыкнул. ― Послушай, я не обвиняю тебя ни в чем. Я понимаю тебя и знаю, что, несмотря на очевидную разницу во мнениях, у нас много общего.  
― Неужели? Ты считаешь, что если умеешь читать мысли, то можешь меня понять?  
Чарльз вздохнул, ничего не ответив. Наступила неловкая тишина.  
― Похоже, наше сотрудничество началось не лучшим образом, ― сказал Чарльз.  
― Похоже на то, ― Эрик сложил руки на груди.  
― Предлагаю сделать перерыв в нашем споре и поесть. Я бы сейчас съел целого быка, да и ты, наверное, голоден.  
Эрик не возражал.

\---  
Оказалось, что не все повстанцы постоянно находятся в Подполье. Многие люди жили внутри Системы, оказывали посильное участие или занимались диверсией изнутри. Но для Чарльза Подполье было единственным домом. Эрик совершенно не удивился, когда узнал, что Чарльз был одним из руководителей Сопротивления, курирующий мутантов. Чарльз с огоньком в глазах рассказывал о том, как все устроено в Подполье, о ближайших целях Сопротивления, о планах в случае победы над Системой. Он так увлекся, что даже отвечал на вопросы, о которых Эрик только подумал, но не успел задать. Эрик злился, но терпел, а Чарльз не замечал этого или не подавал виду. В импровизированной столовой, где повстанцы собирались на обед, Эрик то и дело ловил на себе недобрые взгляды, но игнорировал их. Чарльз, напротив, всем улыбался и подмигивал.  
После обеда Чарльз устроил Эрику экскурсию по Подполью, таская его по узким темным коридорам и параллельно читая лекцию о генетике, мутантах и их способностях. Эрик слушал вполуха, думая о том, как бы связаться с Питером и Вандой и проверить, как у них дела. В конце концов, Чарльз прервал свой рассказ на середине.  
― С ними все в порядке, ― уверил он. ― Я их проверил, но не говорил с ними. Если нужно, могу передать им, что у тебя все хорошо.  
― Не нужно, ― в тоне Эрика послышалось облегчение. ― Я бы хотел, чтобы они знали как можно меньше.  
― Разумно, ― согласился Чарльз. ― Но они волнуются о тебе.  
― Лучше пусть волнуются, чем окажутся в опасности, ― ответил Эрик. ― И… спасибо за это.  
― Глупости, ― Чарльз махнул рукой и свернул в очередной темный коридор. ― Как тебе здесь?  
― Миленько, ― процедил Эрик, а Чарльз заливисто рассмеялся. ― Ты знаешь, что Рейвен крайне обеспокоена моим присутствием?  
― О, это у нее пройдет. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, она мне как сестра.  
― Другие тоже ненавидят меня.  
― Ну, во-первых, далеко не все. А во-вторых, в этом нет ничего удивительного, ты убил многих наших товарищей. Они имеют право на тебя злиться. И я могу их понять, они не видят того, что вижу я.  
― И что ты видишь?  
Чарльз пожал плечами.  
― Ты неплохой человек.  
Эрик остановился и схватил его за плечо.  
― Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем привел меня сюда?  
Чарльз помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
― Иногда лучше не говорить, а действовать. Это именно тот случай, ― он схватил Эрика за запястье и с энтузиазмом потянул за собой. ― Пойдем, я покажу кое-что интересное.  
Его прикосновение словно обожгло, и Эрик хотел было отдернуть руку, но Чарльз повернулся к нему и ослепительно улыбнулся, в полумраке его глаза сверкали.  
Они плутали по коридорам, и Эрик давно бы уже заблудился, если бы не чувствовал металлические штыри в стенах. Наконец, они остановились перед одной из множества одинаковых дверей.  
― Это здесь, ― Чарльз достал ключ и открыл ее.  
Они вошли в комнату, и Эрик сразу почувствовал особый запах. Так пахли тайники. Чарльз прошел куда-то в темноту и щелкнул выключателем. После темноты вспышка света на мгновение ослепила. Помещение было огромным. Эрик еще никогда не видел таких больших тайников. Он застыл на месте, рассматривая стеллажи с книгами, серванты с посудой, разные столики, фигурки, ковры, лампы с абажурами, картины на стенах.  
― Ты даже можешь все это потрогать, ― засмеялся Чарльз. Он с восторгом наблюдал за Эриком и, кажется, был очень доволен его реакцией.  
Эрик медленно двинулся по комнате, едва касаясь ладонью предметов, иногда он останавливался, чтобы рассмотреть что-то особенное, как например, заводную фигурку балерины. Чарльз все время молчал, пока Эрик не остановился перед граммофоном.  
― Знаешь, что это? ― спросил Чарльз.  
― Граммофон, аппарат для воспроизведения музыки, десятый класс опасности.  
― Твои формулировки повергают меня в ступор! Ты ведь больше не на экзамене в Тетраграмматоне. Хочешь послушать? ― Эрик кивнул. ― Ты когда-нибудь слушал музыку?  
― Это запрещено, ― ответил Эрик. ― Музыка вызывает мощный эмоциональный отклик.  
― Хочешь в этом убедиться наверняка? ― Чарльз подошел к граммофону, выбрал пластинку из лежащей рядом стопки, и аккуратно поставил ее.  
Все его действия были очень мягкими, словно он любил этот граммофон больше жизни. Чарльз отошел на несколько шагов и сложил руки на груди, следя за Эриком.  
Музыка обрушилась потоком, захватила внезапно и увлекла за собой, словно водоворот. По спине, плечам и даже голове Эрика побежали мурашки, и он едва смог унять внутреннюю дрожь. Он смотрел в одну точку, не мигая, позволяя воображению рисовать совершенно разные и безумные картины. Он долго не замечал, как жадно на него смотрел Чарльз, и только через какое-то время поднял на него глаза. В этот момент Эрику показалось, что он сгорит дотла от одного лишь взгляда. Чарльз преодолел разделяющее их расстояние в один шаг, с размаха впечатал Эрика в стену и поцеловал. Его напора вполне хватало на двоих, и Эрик просто поддался. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Чарльза, а второй рукой обхватил его за спину, крепче прижимая к себе. Они целовались жарко, страстно, и казалось, что кислорода уже не хватает, но не могли оторваться друг от друга. Это было похоже на жажду, когда после долгого изнеможения, наконец добравшись до воды, невозможно остановиться. Из-за громкой музыки Эрик не слышал, но чувствовал, как Чарльз стонал прямо ему в губы. Они терялись в ощущениях, прижимаясь друг к другу, и плавились в чужой жажде. Эрик уже мечтал быстрее избавиться от немилосердно давивших брюк. И Чарльз, конечно, после этой мысли отстранился и опустился на колени, отчего у Эрика сбилось дыхание. Он привалился к стене и откинул голову назад, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Чарльза, который в этот момент ловко расправлялся с пряжкой ремня и молнией на брюках. Он рывком стянул брюки вместе с бельем, и Эрик не смог сдержать судорожный вздох, когда прохладные пальцы туго сжали его член. Без долгих церемоний Чарльз обхватил губами головку и начал медленно двигаться, помогая себе рукой.  
Музыка кончилась, и наступившая тишина казалась оглушительной. Но ее прерывали очень пошлые звуки. Чарльз не скупился на выражение эмоций, он стонал и причмокивал, и Эрик только от этого был уже на грани. Он застонал и, ощущая накатывающий оргазм, крепче вцепился в волосы Чарльза. Обжигающее удовольствие полностью поглотило его, не оставив ни единой мысли. Чарльз послушно сглотнул, вытер слюну с подбородка и поднялся с колен, разгоряченный и растрепанный.  
― Как тебе? ― он облизнул губы и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Эрика, добавил, ― музыка, конечно же.  
― Выше всяких похвал, ― ответил Эрик, но отчего-то ему казалось, что Чарльз спрашивал не только о музыке.  
― В следующий раз включу оперу, ― прошептал Чарльз и потянулся к граммофону, чтобы снять пластинку. Эрик схватил его за руку и снова притянул к себе, целуя. Брюки, болтающиеся на щиколотках, мешали, но Эрика это не смущало.  
― Где-то здесь я видел диван, ― сказал он.  
― Не здесь. Не хочу, чтобы ценная коллекция была безвозвратно испорчена, ― Чарльз помог Эрику натянуть брюки и потянул его за руку, уводя прочь из тайника. 

\---  
Несколько комнат, которые занимал Чарльз, были похожи на тайник. Всюду были разбросаны книги, тяжелый стол из красного дерева был завален листами и блокнотами с записями, на низком журнальном столике стояли шахматы и бутылка с каким-то алкоголем. Кровать, похоже, не заправлялась никогда. Чарльз упал на нее, даже не раздевшись, и потянул Эрика за собой. Они целовались, раздевались и одновременно путались в скомканном одеяле. Затем Чарльз внезапно встал с кровати, прошептал: «Я сейчас», ― и скрылся в ванной. Послышался грохот, и через пару мгновений Чарльз показался на пороге с маленьким пузырьком в руках, который он тут же бросил Эрику.  
Чарльз был очень громким. Он так стонал, пока Эрик растягивал его, что можно было кончить только от этих пошлых звуков. А когда Эрик начал трахать его, медленно, с оттяжкой, Чарльз кричал так, что наверняка все Подполье уже было в курсе, чем они занимались.  
После они долго лежали молча и не двигаясь, и Эрик испытывал своеобразное удовольствие от того, что в его голове не было ни единой связной мысли. Но уютную тишину, конечно же, первым нарушил Чарльз.  
Он приподнялся на локте, повернувшись к Эрику, и сказал фразу, которая обычно все портит:  
― Надо поговорить.  
Блаженная пустота в голове Эрика сменилась тревогой.  
― Сейчас?  
― Да, это важно.  
Эрик, лежа на спине, повернул голову в сторону Чарльза.  
― Тебе обязательно нужно все портить?  
― Я надеюсь, что этот разговор, наоборот, поможет нам сблизиться. Я знаю, что тебе говорила Эмма в тот день, когда ты меня спас.  
Эрик совсем позабыл о Фрост. Он даже не задумывался, что она также рисковала своей жизнью, организуя побег Чарльза.  
― С ней все в порядке?  
― Да, но не в том дело…  
― Чарльз, я не хочу говорить о Шоне, ― предупредил Эрик.  
― Я не буду говорить о Шоне, ― возразил Чарльз, ― но хотел бы рассказать тебе о Магде.  
Эрик резко сел и пристально посмотрел на Чарльза.  
― Причем здесь Магда?  
― Ты должен знать, кем была твоя жена. Она была одной из нас, членом Сопротивления.  
― Не может быть…  
― Это так, ― и Чарльз начал говорить.  
И чем больше он рассказывал, тем больше Эрик удивлялся, что он ничего не знал о собственной жене. Когда Чарльз закончил, он закрыл лицо руками.  
― Не верю… я в это не верю…  
― Магда была смелой и сильной. Она была прекрасна, Эрик. И она мечтала, чтобы ты тоже прозрел. Я давно за тобой наблюдаю, ― сказал Чарльз и отчего-то покраснел. ― В смысле, Сопротивление давно хотело привлечь тебя на свою... сторону, ― Чарльз потер затылок. ― Я говорю очень двусмысленно?  
― Продолжай, ― усмехнулся Эрик.  
― Нам нужен был человек в Тетраграмматоне, но Магда считала, что ты не согласишься. Хотя, несмотря на то, что ты был ярым сторонником Системы, она все равно любила тебя и, видимо, не хотела втягивать.  
― И выбор пал на Шона, потому что он… ― «был нашим другом», хотел сказать Эрик, ― Магда нравилась ему.  
На лице Чарльза проскользнуло удивление, но Эрик не понял из-за чего именно: из-за его слов или мыслей.  
― Да. Ей удалось убедить его, и он присоединился к нам. К сожалению, он не успел осуществить задуманное, ты вычислил его быстрее.  
― Задуманное?  
― Он должен был встретиться с Вождем, чтобы убить его.  
― Это невозможно, ― Эрик покачал головой. ― К Вождю не допускают никого.  
― Мы хотели инсценировать особые обстоятельства, но… это уже не важно.  
― Почему?  
― Теперь есть другой план, ― Чарльз оживился, сел на колени и положил руку Эрику на плечо, заглядывая в глаза. ― Ты ведь поможешь мне?  
― Надеюсь, он не самоубийственный?  
Но Чарльз продолжал увлеченно говорить, словно не замечая:  
― Мы должны пробраться в лабораторию и воспользоваться Церебро ― это та самая машина, которая должна была обнаружить Сопротивление. Она во много раз усиливает мои способности. С ее помощью я смогу транслировать сообщение всем жителям Либрии. И тогда…  
Эрик обреченно посмотрел на Чарльза.  
― Это самоубийственный план.  
― Вовсе нет! Ты же смог туда пробраться.  
― Несколько часов назад ты говорил, что я принес напрасные жертвы, убив несколько десятков человек. Что изменилось?  
― Но мы просто проникнем внутрь, никого не убивая. Ты отключишь камеры и датчики, а я обеспечу нам незаметное проникновение.  
― Да, как я мог забыть, первый уровень, ― пробормотал Эрик.  
― Если что-то пойдет не так, нас прикроют Джин, Рейвен, Логан и Волк. В этот же день мы собираемся устроить диверсию и попытаемся уничтожить фабрики по производству Прозиума и сам Эквилибриум. Это отвлечет Тетраграмматон и полицию.  
― Ты хочешь внушить людям, чтобы они перестали принимать Прозиум?  
― Что?! ― оскорбился Чарльз. ― Конечно же, нет. На такое я никогда не пойду! Это будет просто сообщение.  
― Тебе не кажется, что одного сообщения будет недостаточно?  
― Похоже, ты недооцениваешь силу слова.  
― Просто я считаю, что Система способна подавить любое инакомыслие, любое выражение эмоций. Жители Либрии не пойдут против Системы. Я знаю, о чем говорю, потому что сам был таким, ― сказал Эрик.  
― Но ты изменился. И они тоже смогут.  
― От одного сообщения? ― спросил Эрик скептически.  
― Смотря что сказать.  
― И что же ты скажешь?  
Чарльз улыбнулся.  
― Я собираюсь предоставить им право выбирать. 

\---  
У Питера и Ванды была математика, когда в Либрии объявили общую тревогу.  
― Внимание. Приготовьтесь к эвакуации, ― прозвучал из динамиков ровный, слишком спокойный голос.  
Питер, сидевший рядом с окном, выглянул на улицу. Там прямо на дороге столпились люди. Все они смотрели в одном направлении. Питер проследил за их взглядом и увидел далеко за зданиями черный дым.  
― Немедленно всем покинуть здание, ― скомандовал учитель.  
Ученики начали покидать класс. Питер кивнул Ванде, сидящей в противоположном углу, и поспешил на выход. В общем потоке толпы он догнал Ванду и взял ее за руку.  
― Я видел дым, ― прошептал он, ― со стороны производственного района.  
Ванда не смогла скрыть удивления.  
― Диверсия? Думаешь, они взорвали фабрики?  
― Похоже на то. Помнишь? Применяй способности только в крайнем случае.  
― Сам не забудь, ― шикнула она в ответ.  
Они организованно вышли на улицу, и, все также держась за руки, протиснулись ближе к полицейским, следящим за эвакуацией.  
― Что происходит? ― спросила Ванда у одного из них.  
― Учения, ― ответил полицейский.  
Внезапно где-то вдалеке прогремел взрыв. Дети испуганно ахнули и пригнулись, а полицейские выхватили оружие.  
― И это тоже учения? ― скептически переспросила Ванда.  
Полицейский хотел было что-то ответить, но не успел.  
«Добрый день», ― раздался голос. Люди начали испуганно оборачиваться, пытаясь найти источник звука. Питер и Ванда тоже попытались найти динамики. Внезапно осознав, что голос звучит в их собственных головах, люди замерли.  
«Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, ― тем временем продолжал голос. ― Я телепат. Это сообщение адресовано всем жителям Либрии…»

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания и пасхалки:  
> 1\. Шон и Бин – напарники Эрика. В оригинальном фильме «Эквилибриум» Шон Бин сыграл напарника Джона Пристона. Его герой был застрелен за эмоциональное преступление.  
> 2\. Если вам кажется, что сцена допроса с ручкой и блокиратором напоминает сцену из фанфика «Революция» Авис!, то вам не кажется. Это отсылка :)  
> 3\. «Нет ничего страшнее вечности, заполненной совершенно одинаковыми людьми».  
> «Государство не может стоять выше личности, будущее принадлежит душе отдельного человека».  
> Цитаты из книги «Король былого и грядущего» Х.Т. Уайта  
> 4\. Ирэн Кассини – имя героини Умы Турман из фильма-антиутопии «Гаттака».  
> 5\. Д-503 – имя главного героя романа Е. Замятина «Мы».  
> 6\. Седой мутант с неприятным голосом по имени Волк – отсылка к Геральту из Ривии из серии А. Сапковского «Ведьмак».  
> 7\. Музыка, которую Чарльз поставил Эрику на граммофоне, «Шторм» из цикла «Времена года» А. Вивальди.


End file.
